


Kill or be Killed

by sapphireLavender



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Crossover, Narrator Chara, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo find themselves on a bed of golden flowers in what seems to be an entirely different universe. The journey now inconvenienced, they must find a way out and find their friends and Inuyasha. But on the way, maybe they can make a few, as well?





	1. The Underground

Falling, falling.. Into an abyss below.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by flowers coloured golden.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around, her voice echoing off the cave walls. This wasn't where she was supposed to be.. How'd she end up here?

"Kagome?" Looking over, Kagome saw the figure of Kikyo, in a sitting position.

"Kikyo! You're here too?" She was almost excited, despite not being particularly close with the girl, "Do you know where we are?"

"I am afraid not. It is odd, isn't it?" She stood up, and Kagome followed in her lead.

They walked together to a different area. It was dark, and there was but a single patch of grass, and in the centre, a yellow flower. Approaching closer, the two girls stopped when the flower began to move.

Noticing them, the flower said enthusiastically, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey The Flowey."

"A flower.. That talks?" Kagome seemed almost confused, before shrugging as if it were normal.

"You must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Ah, so this place is called the "underground"?" Kikyo's voice showed no sign of emotion, "If you would, can you tell us how we can get out of here?"

"Err.. Someone's gotta teach you both how things work around here. Uh.. I guess little old me will have to do." He winks, "This, is your s..." He blinked.

Kagome almost screamed. In front of her was a orange heart. In front of Kikyo, was several in various colours. They glowed. Flowey coughed, recovering from surprise, "This is your soul. Or, uh, in her case.. Souls?"

"How unusual," Kikyo noted, "Kagome, wherever we are, it must be quite far."

"Yeah, maybe even another world.." The younger girl noted, surprised.

The flower looked confused, "Anyways.. Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain enough LV."

"LV?" Kagome was confused, "My soul isn't weak."

"Whats LV stand for?" He smiled, "Why, LOVE, of course!"

"Love?" Kagome blinked. Her soul really must be strong, then, right?

"Down here, LOVE is shared through.. little white.. friendliness pellets. Here, collect as many as you can."

What resembled flower seeds floated towards the two girls. Kagome, hesitantly, reached out to touch one. Something seemed fishy.. Her suspicions were confirmed when pain sprouted from her hand to various places, "Ow!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, and grabbed her bow, quickly firing an arrow at Flowey. Reacting quickly, he sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kikyo asked, rhetorically.

"No.." Kagome gripped her arm, tightly.

Kikyo observed Kagome's injuries.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Came a kind voice.

Kagome looked over, and immediately backed away, "Huh?!"

In front of her was a goat lady.

Kikyo reached for her bow.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Please allow me to heal you." She bent down to Kagome, who nodded slowly. Suddenly, Kagome's injuries vanished. The girl gasped, surprised.

Kikyo released her hand, pulling it back. Ultimately, she decided to take a chance.

"Follow me, please." Toriel requested.

"Okay." Kagome agreed. With nothing else to do, Kikyo followed as well.


	2. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to exit the ruins?

"Please, allow me to educate you in the operation in the ruins."

Kagome and Kikyo payed close attention to their new ally, Toriel.

In a short time, Toriel guided them to her home, "You two are welcome to stay for as long as you like." She said.

"But we need to leave." Kagome said.

"Yes, we are in quite a hurry."

"But you.."

"But you what?"

"You can't leave. If you do.. ASGORE will kill you too.. If he doesn't kill them first.." Toriel sighs, "You must stay here. I can't let anyone else die. I've already failed that child... But I won't fail you two."

Kagome folded her arms, "We can handle ourselves! But we need to keep looking for the sacred jewel! How are we going to find it here?"

"Sacred Jewel?" Toriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! If we don't collect all the shards, Naraku's gonna get them!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

Kikyo's expression turned more serious, somehow.

"We are both fully-trained priestesses. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

Toriel's expression saddened, "Can you promise that?"

"We can promise it." Kagome confirmed.

"Fine. Follow me." Toriel sighed, "But never return."

"We won't."

* * *

It suddenly got a lot colder outside the ruins. Snow crunched underneath their feet as Kagome and Kikyo made their way down the path.

The bitter cold barely seemed to affect Kikyo, which amazed Kagome.

"A barricade?" Kagome touched her hand against the bars, which were too wide to stop anyone, "But the bars are so wide."

"Kagome, are you coming?" Kikyo was already on the other side.

"Yes." The schoolgirl quickly squeezed through the bars and passed through. They passed by a lamp and a box on their way. They encountered a few puzzle-like creations, already done.

Soon enough, the two hit a town that read out 'Snowdin'.

"A town? Underground?" Kagome said out loud. She observed the shop.

Two kids walked out of it.


	3. Allies and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo and Kagome continue onto Snowdin.

"Hey..." Kagome looked down at the two very human children. The one wearing blue was slightly taller. They looked a lot like each other, in a way. Kikyo looked at the green one specifically.

"Heya.. Do you two know where we are?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" The blue one was confused, "Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, and this is Kikyo. Do you know where we are?"

"You're in Snowdin." They said helpfully, "In the Underground. Um, I'm travelling alone, so if you want, I can help you."

"Oh. What about your friend there?" Kagome was a bit confused.

"My friend?"

"Yeah, them." Kagome pointed directly towards the green one.

"...Can you..." The blue one seemed shocked, "Can you see Chara?"

"Is that their name?"

"Wow." Chara floated over the other human's shoulder, "That's odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah.." They human answered quietly.

Kikyo looked with a serious expression, "Your friend is dead, are they not?"

The human looked a bit surprised at what Kikyo said.

"Yes."

Then the kid smiled, "Hey, you two should meet my friends." The human suggested.

"..Friends?" Kagome decided to go with it anyways.

* * *

"OH, AND YOU BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS TOO? NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus, the tall skeleton let them into his house, "MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME."

"Oh.." Kagome gently sat down on the couch, which looked like it was gonna fall apart.

Kikyo stood expressionless.

The blue one went up the stairs to the door that led to Papyrus' room.

"IF YOU'RE DONE LOOKING AROUND... WE CAN GO INSIDE AND 'HANG OUT'?"

"Yes? No?" Chara asked.

Frisk nodded.

Kagome and Kikyo followed inside Papyrus' room.

There was a bed, sexy robot action figures, a bookshelf, closet and computer. It seemed like an average room. Kagome stood against the wall with Kikyo, who remained almost entirely emotionless. You'd almost confused her for one of the robot action figures.

Kagome watched in amusement as the two children proceeded to befriend Papyrus, even though Papyrus acted as if Chara wasn't there.

It didn't take much for Kagome to come to the conclusion that no one could see Chara.

Papyrus seemed adorable and kind, in a way, he reminded Kagome of someone who once helped her, despite all the cruelty...

"We should get going." The blue human said.

"Okay." Kagome agreed. The human rushed ahead towards Waterfall, "So, um, whats your name..?" She decided to ask the little child. They appeared to not have heard her or just ignored her.

There was a blue flower and a fish-looking monster beside it. Another skeleton was at the stand, and a small yellow lizard-looking creature wearing stripes looked excited.

"Hi." Kagome greeted the little kid.

"Yo!" They said, and noticed the blue human, "Yo! You're a kid too, right? I can tell cause' you're wearing stripes!"

"That's.. weird.." Kagome said quietly. She investigated the Echo Flower as the child went over to talk to the skeleton, which presumably, was their friend. They disappeared into seemingly thin air. Kagome passed it off as a natural occurrence, since it didn't seem that uncommon in her world.

"This is an echo flower," The fish monster told Kagome, "It'll repeat the last thing you said over, and over, and over..."

As told, the echo flower did that exactly.

"Huh," Kagome thought, "Inuyasha?" She said quietly to the echo flower. It echoed his named back to her.

Standing up, Kagome waited on the kid while Kikyo kept a good hand on her bow.

Shortly, the kid came back, and continued on their way, "Isn't Waterfall beautiful?" They asked.

"It sure is pretty.."

Kikyo stopped, suddenly.

"Kikyo? Aren't you coming?" Kagome turned around.

She grabbed her bow and pointed an arrow towards the waterfall, as a familiar chuckle filled the air.

"Quick as ever, Kikyo..."

"Naraku." She said fiercely.

"Naraku?" Kagome repeated, grabbing her own bow. She had to be on guard, "Run." She quickly told the blue kid, but they refused to, shaking their head. "Go!" Kagome repeated again. Begrudgingly, they started to move.

"Oh, I'm not here for you." Naraku came out of the waterfall, dressed in a clean and dry bamboo outfit, "There is something else I desire."

Kikyo looked ready to release her arrow.

Laughing, Naraku disappeared.

"That Naraku..." Kagome said bitterly.

"Kagome," Kikyo began, "We must continue. Our best chances are in finding it before he does." She began to walk off.

Kagome let out a determined 'hmm' and followed after Kikyo. They had to stop Naraku.. What was it he was after?

* * *

"So," a voice came from the shadows, "You are Flowey, correct?"

The small flower looked up at the voice, "Huh? Who are you?!"

"I am Naraku, and I believe I can give you what you want.."

"Haha! As if you'd be able to do that. You don't even know what I want."

"This," he held out his hand, "Is a sacred jewel shard. Such a powerful shard..."

Flowey looked at it, tilting his head, "What's so good about a shard of glass?"

"It can make you strong. You can be strong, Flowey..." He spoke in a softer tone, "You can have your revenge.."

Flowey looked at it suspiciously.

"And if I do, whats in it for you?"

"I have a few enemies I'd like you to take out. If you do, I'll give you more shards.."

Flowey made up his mind, "Fine. It's a deal." He took the shard, "Who are your enemies? Though, I could just kill everybody.. That'd take care of some problems..."

Naraku laughed, "You made the right choice. This is an unusual offer on my part, but I find it easier than explaining. I will be busy in meantime, should you fail, I will send my back-up."

"And?" Flowey asked.

"I think it best if I leave you with one of my incarnations." Naraku disappeared.

In his place, stood the incarnation he spoke about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be about Flowey.


	4. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more fall into the Underground..

"Will you quit following me?" Flowey snapped at the girl.

"I am under direct orders from Naraku to aid you on the mission." She said in a boring, emotionless and overly quiet voice.

"Well golly, isn't that gonna be fun." Flowey put on a fake wide grin, "I can handle it myself. And whats with those? They're creeping me out." He gestured with his leaf towards the poisonous insects.

"They are with me."

"That's not what I asked!" Flowey sighed. Did he really have to deal with this creepy girl? Then again, she didn't sound particularly pleased about working with him. Though, he couldn't tell.

Sighing once again, Flowey set off back into work. He turned to Kanna, "So who is it we're targeting?"

Her mirror showed two girls, walking together. Flowey recognized the area, nodded and popped into the ground. Kanna seemed to have followed him with teleportation of some kind.

He eyed his opponents and took notes. The one with longer hair stopped suddenly, as if she was going to turn around. He ducked underground and retreated.

He tried to focus on the mirror, but Kanna's dead stare was too hard to ignore.

"Will you quit it with that stare?" He snapped.

"I will try." Came her quiet voice.

It seemed she did try, but her success was very little. It irritated him to no end..

Flowey ignored the best he could. Kanna kept following him, which was irritating.

"Can't you just stop!?" He glared at her, "Go back to Naraku."

"Naraku said to aid you on the quest."

"I don't need your help!"

"I am under Naraku's direct orders."

"That again? Don't you ever do anything WITHOUT Naraku's orders?" Flowey sighed, annoyed.

Kanna didn't answer.

He sighed again, "Alright. Just stand there or something."

Kanna nodded slightly.

' _Ugh. Why is she so creepy?!'_ He thought, _'It's like she doesn't feel anything!'_

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo ducked as a spear flew over their heads.

"Huh?!" Kagome looked around. An armoured figure came out of the shadows, "There's more of you?!" She said.

"H.. Hi?" Kagome smiled awkwardly, but Kikyo pulled out her bow and aimed.

The figure took off her helmet, "Just how many humans are there?!" She appeared to be a fish lady.

"Just us...?" Kagome answered.

Kikyo fired an arrow at the woman, but the figure blocked it using a spear.

"I don't have time for this!" The woman ran off ahead, "I'll deal with you two later!"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, confused. Kikyo's expression remained as it usually was as she walked ahead.

Whispers from flowers all around them left Kagome feeling uncomfortable. This strange place was covered in the strange flowers, which made her feel creeped out, her footsteps audible due to the water all around.

The water touched her socks slightly, soaking them in cold water. She kept moving forward, still unsure. The water splashed with every footstep, seeping through her shoes and into her socks, thoroughly soaking them.

Kagome stared ahead, wondering..

' _I hope Inuyasha and the others are okay.._ '

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha shouted, confused.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We need to think." Miroku stared ahead, "This place is most strange. I've never seen flowers like these before."

"Neither have I!" Shippo frowned, "The seeds keep sticking to me.."

"Master Inuyasha, I think it wise if you look around."

"Keh, that's obvious, Myoga." Inuyasha's tone was extremely sarcastic, "We have to find Kagome anyway."

"And Sango and Kirara are gone, too!" Shippo added.

"But you should be careful." Myoga advised, "It could be dangerous."

"Really? I never would have guessed!" Shippo pulled off a seed from his foot.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Quiet."

Footsteps came closer, causing Inuyasha to draw his sword at the unfamiliar scent.

The figure came into view, revealing what looked to be a goat.

"Oh, more guests..? Greetings, young ones."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of writer's block, but so that both I don't abandon this story, and other's don't, here's a small update.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to write crossovers, but boy, did I love this idea.  
> By the way, I have a reason for the title. It's because that line is actually said in Inuyasha as well! (At least, in the English dub, episode 31 "Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad").


End file.
